


The Cutest Vulcan

by Gimmemore



Series: Here We Go A-tumbling [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, ST:2009 AU, Tumblr Prompt, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan's destruction never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: From a three word prompt from Captain-Raven-Knight on tumblr.Jim and Spock are visiting Spock's mother on Vulcan, when Jim discovers something about Spock as a youth that has him wholly amused, much to Spock's chagrin.





	The Cutest Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> My three word tumblr prompt was: gentlemen's club, road rage, and unibrow.
> 
> Written as AOS, because have you seen about eleven-ish Zachary Quinto and his poor unibrow? Also, this is an AU, where Vulcan wasn’t destroyed and thus, Amanda is still alive.

Jim choked on his tea and was trying to maintain a straight face.  But really, it was proving difficult.  I mean, he loved Spock.  He did.  But he just couldn’t let the treasure that lay before him go without saying _something_.

“Oh my god, babe.  You had a unibrow?”

Spock stiffened beside him, looking slightly affronted.  “The dueling hormones of my hybrid biology cause an overproduction of hair growth during my initial pubescent stage, until the dominant Vulcan genetics prevailed.”

Jim pushed love and warmth through the bond, winking as he said, “Don’t worry, babe.  No matter what, you’ll always be the cutest Vulcan I know.”

Spock rolled his eyes.  Well, not really.  But it was an eye roll, nonetheless.  You just had to see the subtle muscle twitches around the eyes and the small movement of the eyebrows combined with the ‘the look,’ to know he’d been given a classic Spock eyeroll.

Amanda chuckled.  “I am so happy you two decided to visit.  I rarely get to indulge in something as human as showing off his childhood photo album.”  Amanda lowered her voice conspiratorially.  “He was a pretty cute little Vulcan.”

Spock sighed in exasperation.  “Mother, please.”

Jim laughed.  “I’m so glad you shared.  This is so much better than going to the stri – I mean, uh, gentlemen’s club with Bones.”

There was no heat in her voice, only a twinkle in her eye as she replied with, “Well, I am pleased to see visiting me ranks so highly.”

Jim had the decency to blush.  What was he thinking?  Comparing the visit with her to a strip club?  But then he felt a soothing calm come from the bond, a reassurance from Spock that his mother had taken no offense.

Beside him, Spock closed the album, setting it aside.  “Unfortunately, mother, it is time to return to our duties.”

“I understand.  You must visit again soon.  And when your father is in residence.”  Spock inclined his head in deference.

“We will, Amanda,” Jim chimed, cracking a grin, “especially, if you have more great photos to share.”

Her laugh was bright as she said, “Of course.”  Then her face turned more serious, though warmth still radiated from her core.  “And Jim.  You have married my son and made him so happy.  And in doing so, made me happy.  Please, call me mom.”

Jim’s anxiety spiked.  He could only nod, too overcome from a lifetime of being abandoned by those who were meant to protect him, to say anything.  Again, he felt his mind suffused in warmth and love; another reassurance from Spock.  This was one of those times that Jim had to admit: Vulcan bonds were pretty damn awesome.

They both stood to say their further goodbyes.  As they were headed towards the door, Jim’s communicator beeped.  Flipping it open, he answered, “Kirk, here.”

Scotty’s voice bellowed over the speaker.  “Captain, are you headed back this way?  I cannae test the core’s upgraded coolant system, until we actually, you know, _use_ the engines.”

Jim laughed, shaking his head.  Scotty couldn’t stand to let good technology go to waste, nor wait to find out if his tinkering worked.  He also couldn’t stand for the Enterprise to be idle for too long, without getting a little bit of road rage.  “Yes, Mr. Scott, we are on our way.”

“Great!”

“See you soon, Scotty.  Kirk, out.”  He closed the communicator and turned back to Amanda.  “Thanks again for the wonderful time.”

“My home is always open to both my sons.”

Spock raised his hand in the _ta’al_.  “Live long and prosper, mother.”

“Peace and long life, my sons.”

And with that, they turned and headed back to their lives aboard the Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
